1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crane assembly, and more particularly to a crane assembly which has a prolonged craning travel.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional crane assembly is moveably mounted on a rail (70) which is mounted below the roof of a workshop to lift and to move a heavy object to a desired height or place. The conventional crane assembly in accordance with the prior art comprises a bracket (50), a lifting device (60), a chain (64) and a chain bag (66). The bracket (50) is moveably mounted on the rail (70) and has two side plates (52) connected with each other and respectively located two sides of the rail (70). An axle (54) is mounted between the side plates (52) to combine the side plates (52) together. Two wheels (not shown) are rotatably attached to each respective side plate (52) and abut the rail (70). A first motor (not shown) is attached to one of the side plates (52) and is connected to the wheels on the side plate (52) on which the first motor is mounted. When the first motor is switched on, the wheels will be actuated to rotate so as to make the bracket (50) move along the rail (70).
The lifting device (60) is pivotally attached to the axle (54) and is located below the bracket (52). The lifting device (60) comprises a housing (not numbered), a second motor (62) and a craning mechanism (not shown). The second motor (62) is attached to one end of the housing, and the craning mechanism is received in the housing and is connected to and actuated by the second driving motor (62). The chain (64) extends through the housing and is connected to and driven by the craning mechanism. One end of the chain (64) is provided with a hook (65), and the other end of the chain (64) is received in the chain bag (66). With such a crane assembly, a heavy object can be lifted and moved to a desired height and place.
However, because the crane device (60) is attached to the axle (54) and is located below the bracket (50), the location of the crane device (54) is low so as to shorten the craning travel of the chain (64). Especially in a place in which a roof is at a low location, the conventional crane assembly with a short craning travel is always not fitted with need of a user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a craning assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.